


i’ll teach you.

by kinDIEchi (stonerkun420)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kindaichi Yutaro, bottom!kindaichi yutaro, bottom!kunimi akira, sub kindaichi, these tags are dry asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/kinDIEchi
Summary: Aha, well—it’s just, I can’t do that thing you do.” Yutaro’s voice cracks, and he grimaces at how awkward he sounds. Kunimi just chuckles again, and beckons Kindaichi to come sit down on the sofa beside him.“You mean dom? Of course you can’t. You don’t need to do that to top me. I’ll teach you all about it, later.” Yutaro just nods once, then twice. Sure, he’s willing to learn if it means Akira will feel good.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	i’ll teach you.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i wrote this based off ONE headcanon i saw on twitter & oomf (looking at u rose) persuaded me to write this even though i blushed the whole time and ignored it for several days while it laid unfinished in my wips so DIE
> 
> 29/06/20 edit : made some changes to grammatical errors & styling inconsistencies

The first time Kunimi brings it up, Kindaichi blue-screens. It’s awkward, at least for Kindaichi it is, and he stammers over his words in an attempt to keep a conversation flowing. He’d rather keep up an awkward conversation instead of complete gruelling silence.

“You—I—what? You want to me to,” Kindaichi takes a moment to clear his throat, before leaning forward, his voice hushed incase anyone can hear them. “ Top? ”

Kunimi scoffs, pushing Kindaichi away to a normal distance. He’s got an air of smugness around him, and Yutaro is already shaking. “Why are you whispering? We’re inside... our  own  apartment.”

Kindaichi just nods, refusing to meet eyes with his boyfriend. Akira just laughs again, pushing a hand through his long hair and yawning. Yutaro can’t help but stare, mesmerised. Akira looks good like this, he’s grown into his features, and his new haircut suits his face well.

“...anyway. Yeah, we switch stuff up every once in a while. Just thinking about it,” the younger shrugs, slumping down onto the sofa with his hands in his pockets. Yutaro just stares down at him, a blush high on his cheeks. 

“Um—you know I can’t, um—“

Akira opens one of his eyes to peer up at his boyfriend, face as till as ever. “Words, Yuu.”

“Aha, well—it’s just, I can’t do that  _thing_ you do.” Yutaro’s voice cracks, and he grimaces at how awkward he sounds. Kunimi just chuckles again, and beckons Kindaichi to come sit down on the sofa beside him.

“You mean _dom_? Of course, you can’t. You don’t need to do that to top me. I’ll teach you all about it, later.” Yutaro just nods once, then twice. Sure, he’s willing to learn if it means Akira will feel good.

—————————

Akira has been perched up on Yutaro’s lap for what feels like hours now, but in reality has only been ten minutes. He’s got his tiny, delicate hands wrapped around Kindaichi’s wrists, holding them still while he kisses him slowly. He’s teasing him, of course.

Yutaro whines, arching his chest upwards in a painfully eager effort to be closer to his boyfriend. Kunimi pulls away, clicking his tongue.

“You really can’t be patient, just this once? Come on, Yuta. It’s been _what_ , ten minutes?” He looks bored, and while Yutaro knows its only a front, it makes him pout. He can be patient, he _always_ has to be patient when it comes to his boyfriend. 

Still, he tilts his chin up, wordlessly asking for another kiss. Akira quirks a smug smile, loosening his grip around one of Yutaro’s wrists to grab him by the chin. The action makes Yutaro gasp, his thighs twitching underneath Kunimi.

“ ‘Kira ,” he pants, in between kisses. “Are we gonna—you know..?”

Kunimi pulls back again, not missing the way Kindaichi’s eyes follow the path of akira’s shining lips. “You wanna?”

“Yeah,” Yutaro croaks, making shaky eye contact with his boyfriend. “Yes. You gotta— tell me what to do, though. I can’t do it on my own,”

Akira nods, placing two hands on either side of Yutaro’s jaw, giving him a sweet peck before grinning at him. “I know, Yuu. C’mon, let’s go to the bedroom?”

Yutaro nods, and scrambles to follow his boyfriend into their shared room, standing stock still when Akira turns to face him, studying him carefully. He’s got that disinterested look on his face again, which makes Kindaichi’s legs quake ever so slightly.

To anyone else, you’d think Akira was bored with the situation. To Yutaro, though? He sees the way Kunimi assesses how needy the elder of the two is, how he takes in every nervous shiver and muscle spasm.

“Strip,” Yutaro is knocked from his stupor with that, scrambling to peel away his clothes, before folding them and placing them away carefully. He hates a mess. “Good. Come here.”

A tentative few steps forward, and Akira takes Yutaro by the wrist once more to tug him closer. The pair end up with Kindaichi leaning over Kunimi, who is back-down on the bed with his hands placed firmly on the elder’s biceps.

“You want me to tell you what to do, right?”

Eager nods, followed by a sharp intake of breath when Akira suddenly pushes Yutaro away from him, so he can stand between his legs where he sits at the edge of the bed.

“Undress me first. Can you do that? Use your words to answer me, from now on.”

“Yes,” Yutaro chokes, and raises his arms to begin undressing his boyfriend, not being subtle in the way he feels him up. Akira looks fondly down at his boyfriend, reaching a hand down to tug at his spiked hair. 

He hurries up, sensing the younger is itching to get a move on. Once he’s undressed, Akira runs his hand through Yutaro’s hair gently, humming in thought.

“You’re due for a haircut, your undercut’s grown out.” Yutaro nods, clearing his throat. To be honest, he _loves_ having Akira’s hands in his hair, sexually or not. “That’s not what we’re here for though, right?”

“You wanna fuck me, don’t you?”

Yutaro whines, and it’s so honest, genuine. So  telling of the way he’s feeling, he can’t even hold it back. Akira curses under his breath, tugging at his boyfriend’s hair out of pure habit.

“ _Akira_ ,” Yutaro whimpers, and reaches up to to touch the younger more, but his hands are smacked away before he can even try. “Come  _on_ .”

“Get in the middle of the bed, Yuu.” Kindaichi scrambles to obey, sitting on his knees in the middle, eyes widening when Kunimi crawls in approach to him, mirroring his position. “Mh. I was in the shower for so long before, right?”

Kindaichi furrows his eyebrows in confusion, but nods in agreement anyway, muttering a small affirmative. Kunimi manoeuvres himself in a way that places him behind Yutaro, laying down on the pillows with his boyfriend kneeling in between his spread legs.

He beckons the elder forward with a curl of his finger, humming appreciatively when he obeys immediately, turning himself fully and moving towards him. “Get the lube,” he whispers, tapping Yutaro’s bicep twice.

He quickly fetches it from between the headboard and the mattress quickly, ignoring the way his dick grinds against Akira’s stomach when he reaches forward, fighting not to buck his hips into the friction.

“Good boy,” Akira praises, not missing the way Yutaro’s breath catches in his throat. 

“You’re wondering why I took so long, right?” Kunimi starts, spreading the lube over his own two fingers, before reaching down between his legs. “What if I told you, I was doing _this_?”

His fingers slide in so easily, and he laughs at the way Yutaro’s dick twitches in interest at the sight. The elder moves forward to touch, but Akira shuts that idea down with a glare and a soft kick to Yutaro’s flank.

“No touching,” he orders, glaring. “You’ll touch me when I say you can, okay?”

Yutaro blinks, unused to not getting to touch Akira like this. He nods slowly, wide-eyed and oh so innocent looking. 

“Words ,”

“Yes. No touching until you say, but—“

“Just wait,” Kunimi sighs, rolling his eyes. That same disinterested air about him is back, and something about it makes Kindaichi flush bright red in humiliation. “Watch me, don’t take your eyes off me.”

So, Kindaichi watches, trying his best not to hump against Kunimi’s leg like some dumb puppy. It’s a little unfair, how Kunimi is presenting himself like this and he can’t even  touch him.

“You can do this next time, Yuu. Be patient, okay?” Akira pants, and pulls his fingers away from himself. “Come closer.”

He sits up slightly as Yutaro shuffles closer in between his legs, careful not to rub up against anything. Akira ruins that, though, when he grips Yutaro tightly with a lube-slicked hand.

Kindaichi chokes on a sob, feeling like every nerve in his body has been set alight with the lightest touch to his neglected length. He takes a moment to assess the situation, and becomes nervous when he realises whats about to happen.

“Kunimi,” he whispers. “Akira.”

“Hm?”

“What if I can’t—do it right?” Yutaro stammers, fucking up into the tight ring of Akira’s hand. Kunimi stops moving his hand, tightening his grip around the base of Yutaro’s dick, ignoring the way his hips buck sharply. “Akira?”

“You’ll be fine,” he whispers carefully, bringing Yutaro’s attention to his mouth. “I’ll guide you, right? Just trust me.”

Yutaro nods, his chest tightening up. With anxiety or love, he can’t tell. Maybe both. “Okay. I trust you.”

Akira smiles approvingly, and lays back, pulling Yutaro even closer, until his tip is near entering him.  “Push in. Slowly. Don’t move until I tell you, yeah?” Yutaro nods, taking a deep breath. 

He pushes forward carefully, slowly, until he’s almost halfway inside. He whimpers, taking a moment to stop before he totally cums in five seconds, like a teenager.

“I didn’t say stop. Keep going.”

“I  _can’t_ . It’s so much, I—“ Yutaro whines, shouting when he feels a hand snake into his hair and tug on it. Hard . “ ‘S too tight. So much, Akira.”

Kunimi sighs, and uses his leg to wrap around Kindaichi, pushing him forward and closer. Yutaro gasps at the sudden tight, wet, heat around him, crumpling over Akira and burying his head in his shoulder.

He’s all the way inside now, and Akira’s back arches at the feeling. He’s pushing right up against that spot inside him, nudging it with every slight movement from Yutaro.

“Don’t move.” Kunimi orders, and Kindaichi nods pitifully. He’s sweating, trembling with the force it takes not to shove himself deeper inside, and he’s about five seconds from bursting into tears.

Yutaro begins to blank out, far too focused on not shifting his hips that he becomes impatient. Why is Akira taking so long to tell him to move? He whimpers, feeling his eyes start to burn in frustration.

“Yutaro,” Akira whispers, and he’s smiling. The said boy chokes on a sob, meeting eyes with his boyfriend. “You’ve been good. Move now, Yuu.”

He croaks a shy “thankyou” and draws his hips backward, shuddering at the feeling, before sliding in again. Akira hums happily, arching his back.

Akira ignores Yutaro’s incessant whines, letting himself be taken care of for a few minutes as he drowns out the sounds of his boyfriend struggling to keep a steady rhythm. The pace starts to become too slow, and Akira opens his eyes, not even realising he’d closed them in the first place.

“Faster, Yutaro.”

Kindaichi shakes his head, whimpering when he accidentally pushes himself in too far, his arms trembling where they’re caging Kunimi in on either side of his head.

“Yutaro,” Akira snaps, and Yutaro feels his blood run cold. He meets eyes with him again, and swallows roughly. “I told you to go faster.”

Of course, he has no choice but to speed up now. The drag is almost painful, and he can feel himself becoming closer to the edge with every thrust. Yutaro is trembling, and he grips at Akira’s thighs gently, careful not to let his grasp becoming bruising.

The sighs coming from his boyfriend are more than rewarding, though, and Yutaro thinks it’s all worth it now, despite how badly his dick aches. 

“You close, Yuu?”

Yutaro just grunts. A sound so true, so deep, coming from the back of his throat. Akira seems aware that Yutaro has nearly hit his limit, unable to speak coherently anymore. Kunimi sneaks a hand in between himself & Kindaichi, wrapping a soft hand around himself to make sure he’ll come at the same time as his boyfriend.

At a particularly harsh thrust, Akira finally cries out, which urges Yutaro to move faster. He’s not holding back so much, anymore, overcome with the need to release that knot in his stomach. 

He thinks he’s tearing up, waiting for the younger to give him the green light to cum already. His arms are trembling on either side of Kunimi’s shoulders, long fingers turning white where they stay clenching the bedsheets.

“Answer me, Yutaro.” Akira urges, and Yutaro just gasps. He’s panting, running out of breath.“You wanna cum so bad? Wait for me, then I’ll think about letting you do just that.”

This has Yutaro crying out, slamming himself further into Akira. The younger can feel the heat in his core start to unfurl, and before he knows it, he’s seeing white.  It makes his head fuzzy, and he feels dizzy even though he’s laying down. When he comes back to it, and blinks the fogginess out of his eyes, he notices Yutaro has stopped, still completely buried inside of him.

“Yuta?” He tries, and Kindaichi just shakes his head. The elder is trembling, gritting his teeth. “Did you—“

Yutaro shakes his head once again, and Akira realises he’s still waiting on a specific order. He grins, tracing a hand up yutaro’s neck, before cupping his cheek slowly.

“Keep going. You can come, Yutaro.”

With this, Kindaichi keens. He thrusts once, then twice, and it’s all over. He wails as he crumbles over Akira, sobbing into his shoulder with a plethora of “thankyou’s” and “I love you’s” whispered in between shaking breaths and whines, emptying himself into Kunimi.

He pulls out softly, whimpering at the sight of his own release leaking out of his boyfriend, and he needs to avert his eyes before he goes further into that fuzzy mindset.

“Did I...” Yutaro trails off, once he’s calmed down and leant away from Akira. The younger hums, signalling his attention on Kindaichi while he stretches over to the bedside table for a packet of wet-wipes, handing them to his boyfriend. “Did I do good?”

Pausing in the motions of cleaning himself up, Akira wipes his hands clean quickly to grab Yutaro by the jaw, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

“Yeah, you did well.” He whispers, giving him a rare, gentle smile. “I’m proud, puppy.”

That’s enough for Yutaro, who ducks his head down and cleans himself up, before moving on to make sure Akira is completely clean, inside and out. He’s someone who thrives off bare minimum praise, but this is enough to make him last a lifetime.

Later on, when they’ve settled back down into bed again, comfortable and warm, Akira asks again.

“So, how would you feel about domming?”

“Akira—!” Yutaro would whisper-shout, scandalised. “ _never_ .”

Ah, well. It was worth a try.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this also its super unedited bc its 3am and im tired of it . rose u better be happy with this im so fricking embarrassed right now


End file.
